The Morgan family
by fansy
Summary: this is eleven years later when Elizabeth decides she wants her family back even if it meant destroying Jason's family. this is the secong part of starting over
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 eleven years later/ promo

Jake was two when Elizabeth and Lucky where sent to prison even thought Lucky was only sent to prison for four months he didn't really try to fight for Cameron and Jake. Cameron was living with his grandmother until Lucky was out of Jail then he started living with Lucky. Cameron was only five but he knew something was wrong. He always asked when Jake and Elizabeth where coming home and every time he did the answer was always, "I'll let you know when I hear from your mom." Three years pasted and Cameron gave up trying to get information about when Jake and Elizabeth where coming home.

Lucky and Cameron moved to West Virgina to start another life. Two months later Elizabeth shows up on Lucky's door step.

As for Jake is life was good he had a big sister even thought she was his age and a little brother. Jason got full custody of Jake and changed his last name to Morgan. Jake understood that Sam was his step mom. He liked Sam and having a big family. He spent time with Monica and sometimes with Spencer.

He was happy. Now that he was thirteen years old he started asking questions that Jason and Sam really didn't know how to answer like. "Where is my mom?" or "why hasn't Cameron and Lucky visited me?"

Jason and Sam tried to answer the questions the best they good and sometimes they would and Jake would stop asking questions but if he didn't like the answer that Jason and Sam told them he would keep asking more questions.

* * *

One day Jake and Gabby where getting ready for school. The first day was always chaotic with Jake and Gabby worring about how they looked even thought they were in the seventh grade. Bryan was only in fifth grade but he looked up at his big brother. Bryan didn't care too much about looking good but he did like to talk to girls.

"Mom if I talk to Rachel all the time would that make her my girlfriend," asked Bryan.

Sam looked and Bryan trying not to laugh. Every time she looked at Bryan he looked more like Jason. Jake looked like Jason because he had ashy blond hair and big blue eyes but he acted like Elizabeth sometimes. Bryan was like Jason because he was quite, quick on his feet. He looked like Sam because of his dark hair.

"I don't think it would make Rachel your girlfriend since she's your cousin. It would make her your friend, "said Sam.

"Rachel said I was her boyfriend and that I should kiss her. She also said that if I kiss her it would make girls jealous and then they would want to be my girlfriend. But mom I don't want a girlfriend," said Bryan.

"Why don't you want a girlfriend?" Sam was a little curious at how Bryan felt about having a girlfriend.

"Because they want stuff. Jake has to get his girlfriend stuff. Jake also says that girls are only good for one thing.

Sam was afraid to know what Jake meant by that, "What does that mean Bryan?"

"for kissing and something else but Michael stopped Jake from telling me," said Bryan.

Bryan watched his mom peel of the wrapper of a muffin and eat pieces from it.

"Mom does this look ok,"asked Gabby.

Sam looked over at what Gabby was wearing.

"You look cute." Gabby made a face when Sam told her she looked cute.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" asked Sam.

"Nothing. I don't want to look cute I want to look hot," said Gabby.

"Fine you look hot," said Sam.

"Ewe mom I'm going to change."

"Gabby you're only 13 why do you care what a guy thinks?"

"You care about what dad thinks about how you look. So why can't I care what a guy thinks about me?"

Sam couldn't answer she just shrugged her shoulders.

Bryan looked at Gabby then ate his cereal. Jake came down the stairs and towards the kitchen," Sam Gabby is hogging up the bathroom again," said Jake.

Sam was about to say something but Bryan said," Mom hog up the bathroom like Gabby does and dad doesn't mind it," said Bryan.

"That's because dad goes…" Sam stopped Jake from saying anything else.

"Jake don't you need to get ready for school," asked Sam.

"Ya,"said Jake.

Jake was about to go back upstairs to get his backpack and clean up his room a little bit. When he started walking out the room he heard Bryan says," Mom I cleaned my room and got ready for school early this morning."

Jake rolled his eyes and said," that's because you're a momma's boy."

"I like being a momma's boy," said Bryan.

Jake was about to say something else until Gabby came in the room. "That's what makes you one of the good guys uh Bryan because you lesion to mom," said Gabby. Jake rolled his eyes and went up the stairs.

Carley came in to pick up Bryan for school. She normally talked to Sam for a few minutes but since she was late she rushed out the door.

"Why does Jake pick on Bryan," asked Sam.

Gabby didn't know how to answer her mom without making Sam suspicious of Jake.

"I don't know mom but he needs to hurry up if where going to get to school on time," said Gabby.

"Hey didn't you want to change your room and make it more teenager," asked Sam.

"Ya why," asked Gabby.

"Well because your dad is going to take Bryan and Jake on this fishing trip with Michael and Morgan. So it's just going to be you and I here and I thought we could work on your room."

"Ok sounds like fun thanks mom."

Jake came down the stairs and by the time he did Gabby and Sam where heading to the car. Jake shut and locked the door then got in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 I want answers

Elizabeth was sitting on the porch at Lucky's house. She was trying to figure out how she was going to explain everything to Jake if she ever got the courage to go back to Port Charles. Cameron was 18 years old now he was getting ready to go to college and start his life. She was happy for Cameron but she wished that she was around Cameron. He's changed so much since she was in prison. She wondered what Jake was like now. And if he asked Jason questions about her or what happen to her. She wondered if Sam took her place as Jake's mom. The more Elizabeth thought about it the more she hated herself for helping Amelia get revenge on Sam. The only thing Elizabeth could do now was wait for the perfect time to get Jake back with his family the one family he belongs with that doesn't involve violence.

Gabby and Jake where in school, Gabby was getting into her locker, getting to books that she needed for her next class. When she closed her locker she heard Jake's voice. She figured that he was talking to one of his friends until she saw him yelling at someone then punching him. Gabby was about to see what was going on until the fight between Jake and some other boy started to get physical everyone started crowding around Jake and the boy. By the time the teachers saw what was going on Jake had the boy pinned down.

"Jake Morgan go to the principal's office now," said Mr. Handan.

"I'm not going anywhere until this punk admits that he was wrong. My mom did not try to kill Sam," yelled Jake.

Gabby knew what happen to Elizabeth and Lucky. Jason and Sam talked to Jake about what happen a few years ago but he didn't want to hear it.

Gabby walked over to Jake, "Jake he doesn't know what he's talking about," said Gabby.

"Why do you care," said Jake.

"Because I know what happen ok. It's not good fighting this idiot. He doesn't know what really happen all he knows is what he heard which is lies. Just let it go," said Gabby.

Jake let go of the boy and headed to the principal's office. Mr. Handan looked at Gabby then said," I think everyone should get to class or there all going to be late."

Gabby walked in her fifth period class while Jake was getting a lecture about fighting at school.

Sam and Jason got a call about Jake fighting in school, Jason wasn't too happy about it. Sam thought maybe Jason should deal with this one on his own until he pleaded with her to go with him.

Meanwhile in the principal's office:  
"Jake Morgan. This is your second year in this school so I'm sure you know our policy about violence in school," said Principal Verona.

"I know it but it's not really violence if I pinned down the kid," Said Jake.

The principal gave Jake a glare that should have sent chills down Jake's spin instead he gave the principal the same look. I'm suspending you for three days. You can wait for your parents in the meeting room," said the principal. Jake got up from his seat and walked out the door when he headed towards the meeting room he saw Jason and Sam. He wasn't shocked that Jason brought Sam. Sam was easier to talk to then Jason was but in this case Jake didn't care anymore. He just wanted answers about what happen to his mom, Lucky, and Cameron. And since no one was going to give him answers he was going to fight until he got them.

The school let out and Gabby headed to the Principal's office she wanted to help Jake but she knew talking to Jake was like talking to a brick wall. So she researched Lucky and Cameron and found out that they were living in West Virgina. When Gabby got to the office she saw Jason and Sam talking to the principal about Jake.

"Hey Jake I researched Lucky and Cameron and…"

"I don't care what you have to say Gabby you don't understand what I'm going through," said Jake.

Gabby sat down by Jake," you know I'm adopted right?" Jake just nodded his head. "A few years ago I decided to find out why my parents left me. I asked Sam to help me find them and she did she helped me a lot but the best thing was Jason and Sam were supportive. Jake they car and if you would ask them if they could find Elizabeth, Lucky and Cameron they would they're not going to turn you down," said Gabby.

"I'm not adopted Gabby Jason is my real dad my mom had Lucky adopt me. Don't get me wrong I like living with you, Bryan, Sam, and Jason but I just want answers," said Jake.

"Then ask and you will get them maybe not all of them because they might not know. If you want I can help you," Gabby looks at the papers that she found on Lucky and Cameron, "here I found where Lucky and Cameron live."

Jake looks at the papers and thanks Gabby for her help. He quickly puts the papers in his backpack before Jason and Sam see them. "What did Principal Verona say," asked Jake.

Sam looked at Jason and nudged him a little, he said that you've been suspended for three days and you have one week of detention after school when you get back from being suspended," said Jason.

Jake was a little relieved about the decision that the principal made. He heard that Principal Verona was known for going harsh about fighting in school.

"Ok so do we go home," asked Jake.

"Ya but where going to talk about this," said Jason.

"Why it wasn't really a fight? I just pinned the kid down, "said Jake.

"how about we talk about this at home guys that way we don't have people lessoning to our conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 I want answers part 2.

On the way home Jason picked up Bryan from Carley's house. Carley knew something was up but she didn't say anything. Carley knew that Jake was probley causing trouble. Jake reminded Carley so much like Michael when he was Jake's age.

The car was quite on the way home, when they got home Gabby took Bryan to her room to play a game while Jason, Sam, and Jake went in the living room to have a "talk". Jake sat down on the couch with Jason and Sam sitting in the love seat. Jake wondered if Sam was Jason's security blanket when it came to talking to Gabby, Bryan or Jake himself. Sam thought it would be better if Jason should talk to Jake.

"You know what I'm going to play a game with Gabby and Bryan," said Sam.

Jason and Jake both protested for Sam not to go anywhere. So she didn't.

"Why did you want to start a fight with that kid," asked Jason.

"Because he was saying things about my mom."Jake looked at Jason and Sam and figured it was either now or never. "I want to find my mom. Gabby looked for Lucky and Cameron and there in West Virgina. I think my mom is there. I want to know why she hasn't visited me or even wanted to come and get me," said Jake.

Jason didn't know what to say. He hasn't really talked about Elizabeth in years. If he would have thought that Jake wanted to find her he would have but Jake never said anything so Jason assumed that Jake didn't care too much. Even when Jason tried to explain what happen Jake didn't want to hear about it he just shut down.

"If you want me to find your mom I will. Your probably right she might be with Lucky and Cameron in West Virgina but that doesn't excuse about you starting a fight with….Brandon today," said Jason.

"I know but he said that my mom was helping someone kill Sam. I know that wasn't the case my mom wasn't violent and neither was Lucky. He was a cop and she was a nurse why would they want to kill Sam," asked Jake.

Jason looked at Sam," Jake your mom was hired by this lady that didn't like me. Her name was Amelia. At one time in my life I met Amelia's dad and started dating him. One day I was leaving him, he got mad and we got into a fight. It was so bad that it was either him or me. I shot him in self defense. Amelia didn't see it that way and wanted revenge. She hired your mom and Lucky to kill me. So Lucky took pictures and stocked me while your mom was sub post to drug me but Elizabeth felt guilty and turned down Amelia on her offer and so did Lucky. When your mom told me about Amelia's offer I fainted. My mom being in the D.A. office charged your mom and Lucky with attempted murder. They where sentence to prison Lucky for four months and your mom for three years," said Sam.

" you didn't put them in jail did you," asked Jake. Jake was looking at both Jason and Sam.

"No we didn't Alexis Sam's mom did because she heard everything that your mom said to Sam. Sam and I had no control over it. Cameron went to your grandmother's house for a while. You came to live with Sam and I. the rest is history," said Jason.

Jake looked down at his hands, "does this answer your questions about what happen, "asked Sam.

"ya it does. I'm sorry I've been trouble lately I just been hearing things about my mom and I wasn't getting answers so I've been aggravated. I know that doesn't really excuse anything," said Jake.

"Its fine I just wish you would have asked us earlier. You know you can come to us," said Jason.

Jake nodded and headed to his room.

"Do you think it was the right things to do telling him what happen," asked Jason.

"Well… if we didn't it would have just made him mad. Just give him some time to absorb everything in his head and we'll go from there ok,"said Sam. Sam kissed Jason then headed upstairs to check on Gabby and Bryan.

"Hey mom do you want to play with us," asked Bryan. Jake came around the corner when Bryan asked Sam if she wanted to play a game with them, when Gabby noticed Jake,"hey Jake you want to play Skip bo with us?" Jake looked at Gabby," ok sure just let me put my homework on my desk," said Jake.

"Mom you and dad can play too," said Bryan. "Let me ask dad ok I'll be right back, said Sam.

It was very rare that the whole family got to play a game together. Jake was happy to spend time with everyone even though he was in trouble.

"Babe do you want to play skipbo with the kids and me," asked Sam.

Jason agreed to play the game. By the end of the night Sam ordered Pizza. By the end of the night everyone was tired. Sam was helping Bryan with his homework while Gabby and Jake where helping each other with theirs. Jason was the first one to go to bed but he didn't go to sleep he was too busy worring if Jake was ok by the fact that Elizabeth went to prison and might be living in another state without bothering seeing or calling Jake. After Gabby, Jake, and Bryan where done with their home work they went to bed. Bryan was the first one out. Sam talked to Jake and Gabby for a few minutes then when to bed herself.

"You're still up," asked Sam.

"Can't sleep. Thinking about Jake, said Jason.

"I think he's fine with everything I just talked to him about it. He and Gabby are searching for Elizabeth right now. Gabby seems to be helping him right now because she went through this a few years about finding her parents remember?"

"He has a point through."

"Who? Jake about Elizabeth. Ya I say he does."

"After two years of her keeping me away from him why didn't she come here and take him?"

"Maybe she feels she couldn't win against you?"

"You would think she could call or something. She's not the type of person to dump her kids."

"She really didn't have a choice Jason."

"I know. I'm going to find Elizabeth for Jake. "

"I want you too Jason."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 playing hooky/anniversary

For once in two weeks Jason stayed home. Normally Sam takes a few hours off from the office to clean the house but today she was getting things ready to redo Gabby's room. She didn't even realize that Jason was in the house still until she came in to the bed room going to fold cloths.

"I didn't even know you where here I thought you went to work or something," said Sam.

"I thought you weren't home either until I heard _AC/DC_ playing. What are you doing here,"askedJason.

"Sometimes I stay at home to catch up on something's the business is slow right now so I thought I would stay home for a few hours until I go back to the office. What's your excuse for staying home?"

"It was sleeping in but now I have another reason of staying home."

"What's that?"

"You."

Jason pulls Sam on the bed and kisses her neck then he started rubbing the back of her legs which was her weak spot and she was ticklish there.

"Jason….that's really…. Cheating…. And…. That tickles."

"Jason!"

Jason had to stop messing with Sam because she knew ever spot on him especially the parts where he's ticklish like his ribs.

"Ok I'll stop if you stop."

"I don't think so you started it so you're going to get back what you did to me."

"What if I say that I'll take you out to lunch?"

"You're going to take me out to lunch that way I don't tickle you?"  
"Ya. What we haven't went to lunch before."

Yes we have but we cut it short because you where playing footsy with me."

"You started it."

"What ever so where are you taking me?"

"I don't know where would you take someone on their 11th anniversary?"

"Don't know never had an 11th anniversary before until today."

Jason stared at Sam. He couldn't imagine living without her. She was what held their family together.

While Sam was talking Jason thought to himself this was a lot better than sitting at the office where he could be home with his wife on their anniversary.

"Where are we going to go Jason?"

"Don't worry about it I set it up."

"You did? Are we going to have to come home?"  
"Nope not until tomorrow."

"Yes! Sorry I love being home with the kids but I rather spend our anniversary "doing something" that might freak the kids out since you complain I'm loud."

Jason laughed," I wouldn't want to scare the kids either because you are never quite."

"I was quite when we went to Paris last summer."

"That's because Gabby and Jake had ear phones on lessoning to music and Bryan was watching a movie."

"Ok so I guess I'm only quite when the kids are watching a movie or lessoning to music according to you?"

"Would you just go pack so we can go where running late as it is."

"Fine who'd the thought you would be so pushing after eleven years of marriage."

Jason playfully smacked Sam's but when she walked by him. Knowing Sam she was going to make this anniversary remember able.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Mom?

Elizabeth had the courage to go to Port Charles to see Jake. She figured he would either be in a public middle school or a private middle school. She pretended that she was Sam to see if Jake was at the school. When she found Jake at a public Middle school walking with a girl she figured was Gabby. And sure enough it was. Elizabeth was waiting for the perfect moment for Jake to be alone that way she could come and see him. She wanted to talk to him but she didn't know what to say.

When Elizabeth's perfect moment came Jake was alone," Jake", asked Elizabeth. Jake looked at the woman for a few minutes before he answered her," Mom," asked Jake.

Elizabeth didn't think Jake would recognize her so quickly but he did. She panicked and ran off.

Jake kept yelling for her but she didn't stop running. He was about to run after her but then he stopped.

He figured maybe she didn't want to talk to him. Maybe she was just saying goodbye.

"Who where you yelling at," asked Gabby.

"I thought it was my mom. I know it's my mom but I think she just came here to say goodbye."

"Maybe she panicked or something. I found her number on the computer so you can…"

"I don't want to talk to her it's clear she doesn't want me anymore otherwise she would have came and got me. "

"I'm sorry Jake. It sucks."

"Let's just go before I get into trouble by being on the school property."

Elizabeth got into her car and cried. She wanted to talk to Jake but she knew if he was anything like Jason, Jake probably thinks she didn't want him that she was saying goodbye. She was about to leave when she saw the car that Jake was standing by and decided to follow the car and maybe she could get the courage to talk to him.

Jake and Gabby where sitting in the limo when Gabby noticed that the gaurds where talking secretly. Normally the guards would talk to Gabby and Jake but this time was different. Gabby whispered to Jake," Something's up," said Gabby.

"How do you know," asked Jake.

Gabby rolled her eyes, "come on Jake this is Milo and Jay where talking about. They always talk to us but today their not something's up."

"Milo where are we going," asked Gabby.

Milo didn't want to answer Gabby to quickly otherwise she would know something was up. But he knew she probably already know. Even thought Gabby wasn't really Jason and Sam's biological kid she acted like them.

"I'm going to take you to Carley's house. Your parents are going somewhere on their anniversary," said Milo.

Gabby sat back down in her seat. She had to think of something else to make Milo tell her what was going on. Jake looked behind them and noticed a car has been following them since they left the school.

"Gabby someone is following us," said Jake.

Gabby looked behind her and saw the car flicking its lights off and on.

"Milo stops the car," said Gabby.

"I'm not stopping the car Gabby," said Milo.

"Ok I guess you're going to have to clean the car tomorrow," said Gabby.

Gabby pretended that she was about to punk. Milo quickly pulled the car off the road and Elizabeth followed. Jake got out of the car and watched for Elizabeth to get out of the car.

Elizabeth got out of the car. Milo recognized her from anywhere. He has seen her so many times at Jason's penthouse so many times. He realized what Gabby and Jake where doing and tried to make them get back into the car. Jake and Gabby fought the guards. Elizabeth came a little towards the kids to see Jake clearer.

"Stay right there Elizabeth," said Milo.

"Milo I'm not going to hurt Gabby or Jake I just want to see my son. You would understand that if you haven't seen your son since he was two," said Elizabeth.

"You got two minutes," said Milo looking at Jake and Elizabeth.

The guards kept a watch at Jake and Elizabeth making sure Elizabeth didn't snatch Jake.

"Last time I saw you the judge was giving you to your dad," said Elizabeth.

"Why didn't come and get me when you got out of prision,"asked Jake.

"Your dad would have fought me and by the time I came back you where five. I figured you would be happy with your life now. I'm sure Sam loved the fact that she took my place," said Elizabeth.

"She didn't take your place. She told me how much you loved me. Sam's my step mom. I love her but she wouldn't and still can't take your place because you're my mom. But I'm not going to lesion to you put Sam down."

"I'm sorry I just always thought that Sam would take my place and you would be calling her mom by now."

Jake shook his head. Elizabeth looked at Gabby. She couldn't believe she was so angry at a girl for taking Jake's place.

"Do you remember Gabby? She was the one that was helping figure out what happen to you, Lucky and Cameron."

"Yes I remember her."

Gabby sensed that Elizabeth was angry at her for some reason when Elizabeth first came up to the car.

"Thank you for being nice to my son."

"Why wouldn't be nice to Jake he's my brother and I love him," said Gabby.

"Alright we have to go Jake," said Milo.

Jake smiled at Elizabeth and waved goodbye then got in the car. Gabby got in right behind him then shut the door.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, "said Milo.

Elizabeth smiled and wiped Tears from her eyes. She watched the car until it disappeard then walked in her car and broke down crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 anniversary

Jason and Sam where in New York, Sam was getting ready to go to a play while Jason was having second thoughts about going to a play and go somewhere else.

"I don't know about this Play Sam," said Jason.

"What's wrong now Jase. I thought you want to go to the play," said Sam.

Sam looked at Jason, standing in the door way in the bedroom. She was wearing her rode but she was hiding something that Jason hasn't seen in 11 years. He noticed something but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Ya but I thought you promised the good stuff first then the boring stuff like dinner and the… play."

"I get it you just want to have sex first. I remember you saying you wanted to make me wait but I guess you're the one that can't wait."

"Did you just dare me?"

"Me? No not me. Why you chicken?"

"I'm not chicken."

Jason walked in the bedroom when he did Sam threw her garter at him.

"I was wondering where that was."

Sam laughted,"ya right you just want me to put that thing on so you can take it off like you did eleven years ago."

"You promised."

"I know, I know a deal is a deal get it over with. You tease me that's it you're sleeping on the couch."

"That's the point."

"I don't care new rule no teasing until….."Sam looked at the clock," its 4:30 now so at 9:00 is when you can tease and so on but until then I don't tease you. You don't tease me deal?"

Jason and Sam kissed on it.

"I guess you got to wear the garter until 9:00."

Jason smirked because he knew Sam hate that garter because Jason teased her about it on their wedding night.

"I'll put in my purse until we come back to the room. I'm going to check on Gabby and them you get ready."

"I guess I have no choice now."

Sam called Carley's house while Jason was in the shower.

"Hey Sam," said Carley.

"Hey,"said Sam.

"I have something to tell you it's nothing bad or anything really but I wanted to wait until you got back tomorrow so I can tell you and Jason."

"Carley what's wrong?"

"Nothing really just Elizabeth saw Jake today."

"Really? That's good I guess I know he's wanted to find Elizabeth. Gabby was helping Jake find Elizabeth."

"What if she wants Jake back Sam?"

"I don't know Carley. Jason and I were talking about it three years ago when we started looking for Elizabeth the second time. "

"You couldn't find her?"

"No we did but she didn't want to talk so Jason just thought that she didn't want Jake."

I really wanted to tell you when you and Jason got home. I wonder if she wants Jake back you know it's going to hurt Jason."

"I know is Gabby and them asleep?"

"Ya Jake and Gabby are asleep but Bryan isn't want to talk to him?"

"Ya."

"Mom guesses what I got an A on my spelling test," said Bryan.

"Wow! That's good Bryan," said Sam.

Bryan wasn't sure if he should as his mom this question about Jake going back to his real mom. Bryan heard Gabby and Jake talk about Elizabeth.

"Mom?"

"Yes baby."  
"is Jake going to live with is real mom now that she's back in Port Charles."

"I don't really know Baby where did you get that idea?"

"I heard Gabby and Jake talk about it and I thought if Jake wants to go does that mean Gabby is going to go too?"

"no. Bryan Gabby is not going anywhere and neither is Jake ok not unless he wants to go live with is mom then we'll probably have too se him on the weekends or something I don't know. Don't worry about it Bryan ok."

"ok mom I won't worry about it I won't even tell Gabby and Jake that I talked about it."

"thank you. I love you Bryan ok I'm going to go ok I'll see you tomorrow."

"ok mom."

"tell Gabby and Jake that your dad and I love you guys ok."

"ok mom."

Sam hung up the phone. Jake walked in the bedroom, "Carley told you about Elizabeth," asked Jason.

"ya. I figured she would come back but I thought that she didn't want him," asked Sam.

Milo told me that she was following them and that Gabby pretended that she was sick to pull over the car. Jake and Elizabeth talked a little then Jake got back in the car when Milo asked him too. Elizabeth didn't fight about it. I think when we called her three years ago I think she was scared to fight about it and maybe she thought that you took that part in Jake's life."

"I wouldn't do that Jason. I wouldn't take Elizabeth's place in Jake's life."

"I know that and so does Jake. That's what he told Elizabeth when she made a comment about you probably taking her place."

Sam didn't say anything.

"Let's not worry about this tonight ok?"

"Ok. You ready?"

"Yep."

Sam looked at Jason wearing a baby blue shirt and black pants," I guess it's better than you wearing a Black T-shirt and jeans."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing you look hot. It's just a change because your normally wearing a t-shirt and jeans so going out and wearing dress up cloths is a switch."

"You don't dress up often either it's normally jeans for you too."

"Oh I know trust me Carley tells me that I'm dressing like just with jewelry, and more famine."

"Good thing we only dress up on certain things uh?"

"Yep because I'm already going to back out."

Jason looked at Sam," what Jase?"

"Now you don't want to go after we both got ready to go to dinner and a play that I'm not so crazy about?"

"Maybe."

"Guess what where going because we made a deal damn it and I'm going to win."

"Yes Daddy."

Jason rolled his eyes, while Sam giggled and being dragged out the door when Jason didn't even want to go to dinner or to the play the only thing he wanted to do was stay in bed and order room service.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 anniversary pt.2

By the time Jason and Sam got back to the hotel room it was 8:45.

"Ok deal is pretty much broken you teased first so I win once again," said Sam

Jason knew Sam didn't win because she's the one that was giving him a hicky in the elevator on the way to the room.

"No I won you lost. You where the one that was giving me a hicky on the way to the room," said Jason.

"Don't stand close to me if you don't want a hicky."

"It was that or I was going to punch that guy that was staring at you the whole time."

"Well… you shouldn't have anything to worry about because the guy had nothing on you besides the fact that he's ten years younger than you."

Jason sat down on the couch; he was getting a headache with the stupid game.

"You're driving me nuts Sam. Call it even it was a tie since we both broke the bet the minute we were in the theater."

Sam was getting bored with the stupid game so she decided to suck it up and put the garter on. She walked out the room changed into something to skimpy then went back into the living room.

"Fine you win again."

Finally Jason pulled it off the one the stupid game that he and Sam have been playing for years. Jason looked up and saw Sam wearing the garter. The whole reason for the game was to see how far they could play to make the night go slow without just skipping the wooing part and go straight to sex.

Normally Jason was good at this game the only thing he had to do was touch Sam a certain spot and then she would be all over him. But this time she won. The whole game was stupid but it kept their anniversary night intrusting.

Jason slowly took off the garter off Sam's leg. While his hands lead the garter down Sam's leg his lips where going up her leg. Sam tried to stand still but she couldn't. She even tried counting to ten but that didn't even work. As soon as the garter touched the floor Sam got on Jason's lap and kissed him. Then kissed him harder and adding her tongue. In a matter of five minutes Jason lost his shirt and pants while Sam lost her bra.

Jason and Sam managed to make it to the bed. Jason was kissing Sam's neck then back to her lips while his hands where roaming down to her panties to take them off. Sam's hands where taking off Jason's boxers. When they removed the last bit of their clothing Jason entered him. He didn't give her much time to adjust. Sam's hands where above her head when Jason started attacking her neck then he let go when she moved to lick, suck, and then bit his neck. Her hands where started to roam up in down his back when he started thrusting into her harder. Sam started scratching Jason's back when she was about to climax. Jason thrusted two more times then climaxed the same time Sam did.

Jason wanted to make this night memorable for the both of them. the past few weeks have been stressful with school starting and Jake acting out and asking questions about Elizabeth and now that Elizabeth has been in Port Charles and seen Jake. Jason knew Elizabeth didn't just come back to Port Charles to say hi then leave. She wanted her son back. Jason wasn't going to let Elizabeth push him out of Jake's life again. Jason wanted to be in Jake's life for good now. He missed too much even thought it was two years it was two years that Jason wasn't going to be back just like Elizabeth wasn't going to get the eleven years that she has missed from Jake's life. Even thought things were going to get worse when Jason and Sam get back home right now the only place he wanted to be was with Sam in their own little world that's going to stay still at least until they get back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 I made my decision redo

Elizabeth was sitting in her hotel room thinking about her decision three years ago when Jason contacted her….

_"Hello," said Elizabeth._

_"Elizabeth," asked Jason._

_"Yes who is this?"_

_"It's Jason._

_"Jason how's Jake."_

_"He's fine."_

_"That's… that's good. Has he been asking about me?"_

_"Yea he's been asking about you. Do you know how long it has been Elizabeth?"_

_"I know how long it's been Jason. It's been eight years since you took my son away from me. if it wasn't for your wife I would have my family."_

_"Sam didn't do anything Elizabeth and you know it. Alexis was the one that did it because she was there when you told Sam that you where hired to kill Sam by Amelia then you tell her Manny is back from the dead."_

_"I know what happen Jason you don't have to remind me I've been in prison for three years because of it. I lost my family my kids everything because I was having trouble and I thought I could make it go away by…"_

_"Helping Amelia, Jerry, and Manny kill my wife."_

_"I turned Amelia down and so did Lucky but I still have to pay for it." Elizabeth wasn't sure if this was what Jason really called her for._

_"What do you want Jason? You must want something after eight years."_

_"I don't want anything Elizabeth I just thought after you got out of prison five years ago you would come and see Jake."_

_"I don't think he needs me since he has Sam to take my place. That's what she wanted anyway to have your child and look she has a biological child and our son, Perfect little family."_

_"Sam hasn't and doesn't want to take your place. You are always going to be Jake's mother. I thought after eight years you would want to see your son. I was going to work something out with you but I think I got my answer."_

_"I'm living in West Virgina with a new life. I am just now getting a relationship with Cameron again after fighting with him for five years. How am I sub post to reconnect with Jake when he wouldn't even recognize me. He was two when I went to prison. I think…. I should… just let you have Jake… I don't want to confuse him or wreck the family that he's use to now."_

_"Are you sure? I think your making a mistake Elizabeth think this over."_

_"No I'm not going to think this over just give our son the best life you can give him and tell him that I love him. Goodbye Jason."_

_Elizabeth hanged up the phone then cried for two days hoping she didn't make the wrong choice._

Now three years later she's going back on her word that she made. She wants to be a part of her son's life. It maybe a bumpy road but she was willing to try. Whatever it took she was going to prove that she love Jake and that she was willing to have a relationship.

Little did she know Jason talked to Diane about getting in contacted with Elizabeth. Diane told Jason to tape the conversation just in case Elizabeth ever went back on her word. So he taped that phone call from three years ago. If Elizabeth was willing to fight Jason in court she better have her ducks in order.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 she's back.

The next morning came too quickly for Jason and Sam. Sooner or later they knew Elizabeth was going to start fighting for Jake to live with her. And Jason would have to let Jake go, Elizabeth will take Jake to West Virgina without looking back. The question is Jake going to like the change and wouldn't mind not spending time with Jason. Would Jake make Lucky replace Jason like Elizabeth did all those years ago?

"Jason where going to have to talk about Elizabeth sooner or later," said Sam.

"I knew it. You couldn't wait until we got home to talk about Elizabeth," said Jason.

"I'm sorry. But you know by the time we get home Elizabeth is going to be at our door step. I know you don't want to talk about it but you have to."

"I don't want to talk about it Sam. It's too earlier to talk about it, As far as I'm concern where somewhere else this mess with Elizabeth hasn't begun yet not until I talk to Jake about it."

"I'm sorry…. I should of never said anything I'm going to go around the corner for coffee do you want something?"

"Nope I'm fine."

"OK."

Sam walked out the door. Jason knew Sam was right he needed to talk about it. But right now he just wanted to pretend it didn't exist. All he wanted was to spend the rest of the day with Sam. And it was going good until Sam said "you need to figure out what to do with Elizabeth," and that killed Jason's day.

Why couldn't Sam just wait until they got home to talk about Elizabeth but this is Sam.

When Sam came back the phone started ringing," aren't you going to get that," asked Sam.

"no. remember you said no phone calls until we get home that was the rule," said Jason.

"I know what the rules are Jase I made them up."

Sam was about to get the phone when Jason stopped her," Jason let go."

"Where still on our anniversary Sam."

"I know but what if it's Jake."

"Fine answer it."

Sam was about to answer the phone. She realized Jason was getting angry at her for ruining their anniversary so she didn't answer the phone. She let the answer machine take the call. When her phone beeped to let her know there was a new message on her phone she lessened to it. when she lessened who called it was Elizabeth.

"I'm calling to let Jason know that I want to be in my son's life. I hope you don't fight me on it. I'm going to take him back to West Virgina with me Jason. You've had him long enough, "said Elizabeth.

When Jason heard the message his face started to get red with anger.

"Ya I guess it's a good thing I didn't answer the phone," said Sam.

"Sam don't start please," said Jason.

"what did I tell you Jason. I told you that she was going to eventually come back and say I want my son back and Lucky is going to be his father again. I told you three years ago when you looked for her the second time. I also told you three years ago that if you contacted her she might just say keep him. And she did Jason."

"I know this Sam. You told me what would happen and you where right! Is that what you wanted to hear your right about all of it Sam. I was stupid for contacting her I was stupid to think she wasn't planning on take Jake with her and once again I would be out of his life. We should have gone home when Carley told you that Jake saw Elizabeth. "

"Jason…. Jason!"

"What?"

"You know what's different?"

"What?"

"Jake is thirteen. He's got a relationship with you, Gabby, and Bryan. He doesn't know Elizabeth, Cameron, and Lucky anymore so what I'm thinking is maybe Jake would settle for joint custody. That way he would still be with you and get to know is mom and Cameron again."

"Elizabeth isn't going to settle for that Sam and you know it. she's going to take Jake and run."

"we'll just talk to Diane about this ok. And you talk to Jake ask him about how he feels about his mom coming in the picture again you might be surprise what you hear."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10 Jake's decision

Jason and Sam came back from New York City, picked up Bryan from school then picked up Jake from Carley's house.

When they got out of the car Sam and Bryan went inside while Jake and Jason stayed out.

"Dad can I talk to you for about something," asked Jake.

Jason nodded then, he and Jake started walking around the yard.

"Mom called Carley's house this morning and said that she wanted to get me back."

"How do you feel about that," asked Jason.

"I want to get to know my mom and Cameron but…. I still want to be here with you. My friends are here, Grandma, Aunt Carley all of my family is here. If I move to West Virgina with mom then that means I'm only going to be here in the summer and the holidays."

"Did you explain this to your mom?"

"Sort of… she just kept saying that this is Sam's fault for me being away from my mom this whole time and that I was never wanted until you were forced to take me."

"That's not true Jake I wanted to be in your life ever since you were born but your mom said that my life was too dangerous for you and that it was best for you to live with her and have Lucky be your dad."

"Did you visit me?"

I visited you I even broke up with Sam and go with your mom because I had it in my head that I wanted to be with your mom but the truth is I wanted to be with you and if I wanted to be with you then I had to be with your mom and Cameron too."

"Did it work?"

"No because I still didn't get a chance to spend time with you. I only saw you in pictures. I was trying to protect you Jake. I thought I was doing what was best for you."  
"I know that dad. I talked to Carley about it. I know you where trying to protect me and you still do. but you have Sam to help you. You and Sam make sure that Gabby, Bryan and I are safe and that are having a normal life. I'm happy living with you and Sam."

It was quite for a few minutes. Jason wanted to ask if Jake wanted to stay with him but he didn't want to get his hopes up. He also didn't want to put Jake in a custody battle but if Jake made a decision then maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"I thought a lot about this and I want to stay with you dad. I'll visit mom on the weekends or something. She said she was going to move back to Port Charles but I'm not sure. If this goes to court and if the judge asks me I'll tell him that I want to stay with you and Sam, if my mom don't like tough."

"Are you sure I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

"You're not pressuring me dad I know what I want… I want to stay with you."

Jason was so happy he could cry. He wanted Jake to be with him. Elizabeth may not like it but Jake is thirteen and he knows what he wants. Jason wasn't going to fight him either way. He didn't want Jake to be torn between his parents.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11 four months later

Elizabeth had everything in order or at least she thought she did. She thought that Jake was going to go to West Virgina with her no problem that way she really wouldn't have to come back to Port Charles but it didn't work that way. Jake didn't want to go to West Virgina. He didn't want Lucky to take Jason's place and he didn't want to go back to how everything was when he was two. Things were different now. He was thirteen and he was happy with the family that he had. Sure he wanted his mom apart of his life and Cameron too but he wanted Jason, Sam, Gabby, and Bryan in his life too.

Things didn't work the way Elizabeth wanted in court either. She didn't win the case like she hoped she would. Jason one, Jake wanted to stay with him and visit Elizabeth on the weekends. This meant Elizabeth had to move her life back in Port Charles the one place she did not want to go back to. She also didn't want to share Jake with Jason anymore but that didn't happen either.

After a while Elizabeth accepted Jake's decision staying with Jason. She realized that Jake was happy and Jake wasn't going to allow her to take him away from his family that raised him for the past nine years.

Two years later Jake and Gabby where starting high school, Jake joined the Football team and Gabby joined cheerleading. Bryan actually got a girlfriend without having Rachel Jax's help. Gabby and Jake both got into a serious relationship with their boyfriend and girlfriend. As for Jason and Sam they learned to spend more time with each other and the kids. They also called a truce with Elizabeth and Lucky but there not friends with them more like an equaitence.

**The End**


End file.
